Lunchtime With The Brotherhood
by Red Witch
Summary: The boys are bored until Pietro drives another teacher nuts.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution characters. This is a silly pointless bit of insanity that crossed my mind. Makes no sense really. I just wanted to see one of the Brotherhood drive somebody off the deep end.

**Lunchtime with the Brotherhood**

"Well here we are again," Lance sighed as he sat down in the cafeteria. "Another wonderful school lunch complete with mystery meat, irradiated vegetables, and mutated junk you can't even tell what it is."

"Hey at least it's free!" Fred told him. "Don't knock it! At least Mystique got us on the free lunch program before she took off. We don't have to worry about food at school anyway."

"Unless you happen to eat all of it," Todd snickered as he picked at his food. 

"Oh how very original," Fred said sarcastically and shoved Todd slightly. This action still caused Todd to fall out of his chair. 

"Looking at this stuff Toad I can see your point about eating insects," Lance smirked. 

"Hey the food is not that bad!" Fred was munching on something. "These crackers are a bit stale though."

"Well next time try taking them out of the wrapper," Todd told him.

"Oh," He took it out of his mouth. "That explains it."

"Where's Pietro?" Lance looked around.

"Figures the fastest guy on the planet is always the one late for lunch," Todd smirked. "There he is! Yo Quickie, where have you been?"

"Just taking care of a few things," Pietro sat down with a smile.

"Who ticked you off today?" Lance sighed.

"Mr. Hemeris," He told him. "Or as I like to call him, Mr. Hemorrhoids."

"Appropriate since you put those laxatives in his coffee the other day," Todd nodded. "What'd he do this time?"

"Gave me stupid detention for talking in class," Pietro ate. 

"Were you?" Lance asked.

"Yeah but that's not the point," Pietro told him. "I had to get him back. My honor was at stake!"

"Oh of course," Lance nodded.

"So what did you do to him this time?" Fred asked. "Locked him in the closet with all those spiders again?"

"No. Toad ate all of them," He glared at Todd. "Besides, I had something more…original in mind." 

"So anybody hear anything good lately?" Fred said. "I need my daily dose of gossip. Toad?"

"Well," Todd thought. "Jean and Duncan made up from their last fight. Big surprise. Um…Summers and Taryn were seen together. Rogue kinda wanted to kill her cause Taryn and him made a date. Tabby blew up a few more lockers. The new Spanish substitute had a nervous breakdown this morning cause he claimed to have seen a furry blue demon in the boy's bathroom…"

"Blue Boy's image inducer must be on the fritz again," Lance snickered. "So in other words, the same old stuff." 

"Yeah it looks like another dull day with these losers again," Pietro sighed looking around. "Oh wait, this looks interesting. There's Principal Kelly and he's talking to Evan…and by the looks of it, he is not too happy. Oh my oh my I wonder what he did now?" He smirked with glee. 

"Probably cutting class again to go skateboarding," Todd ate as he informed.

"Where?" Lance asked. "Everything's covered in snow."

"There's a spot behind the teacher's parking lot that they cleared up," Todd told him. "Not exactly the best choice in my opinion to play hooky but…"

"I wonder how he got caught this time?" Pietro smirked as he watched his rival squirm. 

"Let's just say a little toad told Kelly," Todd smiled. "Via a mysterious note of course." 

"I wish Red would knock him over a table again," Pietro sighed. "That was classic!" 

"I wish something good would happen at this stupid school," Fred sighed. "Man we haven't seen any decent action in weeks!" 

"ALL RIGHT WHO DID IT!" Pietro's 'favorite' teacher stormed into the cafeteria. He did not look happy. 

"Here we go…" Pietro grinned.

"Okay," the teacher looked like he was going to explode. "WHO PAINTED MY CAR PURPLE?" 

"Somebody painted the outside of your car purple?" Kelly walked up to him.

"Not just the outside!" He turned around to reveal his backside was covered in purple paint. 

"Oh my," Kelly felt a little red himself as the entire cafeteria exploded into laughter. 

"I can't take this any more!" Mr. Hemeris screamed. "First it was the toilet paper all over my house, then it was the snakes in my desk, and then the spiders…" The man started to hyperventilate as he remembered the moment. "I hate spiders!"

"Mr. Hemeris!" Kelly tried to calm the man down. "Please calm down! Take deep relaxing breaths…"

At that moment by chance a spider just happened to be crawling along the floor at that moment. The teacher looked down and screamed. "SPIDER! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He shouted stomping on it.

"Aw…" Todd said. "That would have been a perfect dessert!"

"Goody," Fred chuckled. "Dinner and a show!"

"No! Not the spiders!" The poor man was on the floor now. "Not the spiders again! Spiders! Spiders! Purple spiders!" 

"Man that guy is freaking out!" Lance looked at the spectacle. "Pietro, I think you went a little bit too far on this guy."

"Well if he can't handle a few pranks he shouldn't be teaching in the first place," Pietro huffed. "I'm doing the school a favor." 

"I know you people did this!" The teacher jumped up. "You're all against me! It's a conspiracy I tell you! This place is haunted…yeah…yeah…that's what it is… that would explain the blue demon sightings in the boy's bathroom! Ha! Ha!" 

"Mr. Hemeris there is no conspiracy and there are no such things as blue…" Kelly trailed off. "How big was this blue demon again?"

"Well I'm not gonna let them take me!" He ran over and grabbed a fire extinguisher and started spraying students randomly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Take that you little brats! HAHAHAHAHA!" 

"Oh man he's gone nuts!" Fred stared at the students running amok. 

"Maybe I did go a bit too far…" Pietro looked nervously as Mr. Hemeris saw him and advanced towards him with an evil gleam in his eye. Fortunately several other teachers tackled him and wrestled the fire extinguisher from his hands. 

"Oh great," Kelly groaned to himself as a few teachers dragged Mr. Hemeris to the nurse's office. "Not another one. Time to put another ad in the paper. Why me? Why me? Why do these things always happen to me?"

"He thinks that's bad," Pietro smirked. "Wait 'til he sees what I do tomorrow."


End file.
